


Living together

by ruby_blaze893



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Living Together, One Shot, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_blaze893/pseuds/ruby_blaze893
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida, Jack, Rapunzel,and Hiccup are living together in a cabin.  So there's bound to be pranks. And fighting. Short glimpse into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind; constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida and Jack are fighting. Again.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

Rapunzel groaned as the voice, with a thick Scottish accent, reverberated through their two room flat, shaking the walls.

"Seriously! Can't they stop fighting for one minute and give us some peace?"she muttered as she sat up.

Rapunzel was living with her friends, Jack Frost, Merida and Hiccup in their cabin.

She wondered why she had even agreed to this arrangement. Oh, yeah. Jack's suggestion to allowed them to 'bond' by living toghther had soundded great, except that Jack and Merida were fighting every minute of their lives.

Rapunzel(or Punzie as she was known) sighed, pulling herself off her oh-so-comfortable bed and sliding her feet into her slippers. Merida had already opened the window. She leant out, taking a deep breath, drawing in the crisp morning air. Immediately, she felt refreshed. Sighing, she drew back, put on her dressing gown (it was cold), and hurried out of the doorway into the living room.

 In the hallway, she bumped into Hiccup.

"Morning," she greeted him.

"Hey, Punzie," he responded.His eyes lingered on her short brown hair. "Wow, you haven't brushed your hair? That's a miracle!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I have to be picture perfect all the time. And honestly, who would be able to do anything with the racket that the other two are making now?"

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, I was supposed to sleep in today... Until that lovely awakening by Redhead and Frosty."

Punzie laughed. "Don't let Merida hear you say that."

*******

They proceeded into the living room to find Merida chasing Jack around the room.

"Give me my bow back now, Frostbutt!  Or else!" Merida was practically screeching.

"Not a chance!" Jack retorted.

 Merida swore so badly that Rapunzel covered her ears.

They watched the little exchange for a while, but when Jack almost crashed into the table, Hiccup looked like he had just about enough.

"STOP IT!" he bellowed.

And because Hiccup so rarely shouts, everyone froze and looked at him like he had come from another planet.

"Merida, Jack, could you not argue at 7.00 a.m. on a Sunday morning? Some people are trying to sleep and the both of you are acting like a pack of wild beasts!"

"It was her fault!" Jack complained. "She stole my staff!"

"Oh, and who was the one who caused a pile of snow to land on my head?," Merida retorted.

"I was only having a bit of fun, and- "

"Could you two please cut it out? The neighbours probably heard us and I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't show up later to complain. The both of you are acting like a pair of immature babies and I don't care whose fault it is. Also, haven't we talked about not using your powers when we're surrounded by mortals, Jack? You two owe each other-and Hiccup and I, too!-an apology. Go on," Punzie commanded, seeing the look of disbelief on Jack's and Merida's faces. "No one is going to go anywhere until the two of you apologise to each other, Hiccup, and I."

 Jack and Merida glared at her. Hiccup was staring at her in awe. Punzie knew that she was taking a huge gamble, asking them to apologise, when the cabin's door was unblocked and they could just walk out.

Finally, Jack spoke up.

"You know that we could just walk out, right?" he demanded.

"Yes." She responded coolly.

He held her gaze for a long while. At last, he lowered his gaze reluctantly, and turned to Merida.

"Fine. I'm sorry. To you three. Done?"

"Okay...Merida?"

She huffed. "Fine. Sorry."

"Okay," Punzie rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed."

 She walked back into hers and Meridas bedroom.

******

As soon as Rapunzel had went out of sight, Jack, Merida and Hiccup turned to each other.

"Sooo... since when did Punzie get so mature?" Hiccup frowned.

"I don't know, but it'll be nice to have the old Punzie back. This one's a lot like some housewife that had ten children," Merida commented.

Hiccup sighed. "She probably wouldn't be like this if you two weren't fighting."

Jack and Merida complained together, "He/she started it first!"

"Hey! You stole my line!"

"Oh no...."Hiccup put his face into his hands. "I'm going back to bed."

Jack and Merida were too busy fighting to notice.


End file.
